The present invention relates to a fitting part of an electronic cigarette, and more specifically relates to a fast connector of an electronic cigarette.
The use of vaporized plant essential oil in an electronic cigarette available nowadays in lieu of a real cigarette is environmentally friendly and free from the hazards caused by second hand smoking and is therefore well-received in the market. According to an electronic cigarette which uses vaporized plant essential oil, a connecting device (a connecter, i.e. a fast connector of an electronic cigarette according to the present invention) is required between the battery and the vaporizer of the electronic cigarette. The connecting device connects the electric heating wires on the vaporizer with the cathode and anode of the battery.
As shown in FIG. 3, a connector of an existing electronic cigarette which uses vaporized plant essential oil is divided into an upper part and a lower part. The upper part and the lower part are connected by screw thread connection. The upper part comprises an outer screw thread ring 11, an upper insulation ring 12 and an elongated metal ring 13, and these three components are fitted with one another by press fitting, wherein the upper insulation ring 12 is placed between the outer screw thread ring 11 and the elongated metal ring 13. The outer screw thread ring 11 and the elongated metal ring 13 each forms an electrical pole and they are welded with heating wires via conduction wires to form communication paths. The lower part comprises an inner screw thread ring 14, a lower insulation ring 15 and a short metal ring 16, and these three components are fitted with one another by press fitting, wherein the lower insulation ring 15 is placed between the inner screw thread ring 14 and the short metal ring 16. The inner screw thread ring 14 and the short metal ring 16 each forms an electrical pole and they are connected respectively to a cathode and to an anode of a battery via conduction wires.
A total of four structural parts at two ends of the connector as described above can only be manufactured using a sophisticated lathe. Therefore, the cost is very high. Also, metal structural parts require fitting by means of press fitting via insulation rings, and conduction wires are then required to be welded thereon. Accordingly, the manufacturing process is complicated and the costs for manufacturing and assembling are high.